bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
One of Our Spiders is Missing
'''One of Our Spiders is Missing '''is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful morning, Whimsy is spinning a web, she is feeling quite hungry and hoping to catch something for breakfast. Bill and Ben are playing hide-and-seek, Ben is hiding in the kennel and Bill has been looking for him for ages. Ben is sniggering because he thinks Bill will never find him, but Bill has heard him and shouts which makes Ben jump and fall into the table knocking it over. Bill finds that very funny and so does Ben. Now it's Bill's turn to hide, and Ben's turn to find him. Ben starts counting but turns round to peek, then Bill comes back and tells him not to peek. Ben starts counting again but he does it fast this time and runs off to find Bill. Ben sees Bill hiding in the cold frame and decides to make him jump, so he shouts and makes Bill fall into a flowerpot in surprise. Whimsy is so frightened that she scuttles off making a quick web next to the kennel and then scuttles up the drainpipe, she is so frightened that she thinks maybe the sky is falling or maybe the garden's exploded. Bill admits that Ben had given him quite a shock, now it's his turn to look. Weed sees Ben walking past and asks him what he's up to. Ben tells her he is playing hide-and-seek and he doesn't want Bill to know where he is, so he hides behind Gnome telling him to be quiet, still not knowing he's made of concrete. Bill arrives and goes into Slowcoach's house thinking Ben might be hiding in there, but he wakes up Slowcoach and he quickly comes out again and hides behind his house. When Slowcoach comes out, Bill jumps out and makes him jump and hide in his shell. Ben jumps out from behind Gnome laughing and runs towards them to join in the fun. Slowcoach sees Bill and Ben and doesn't know what they've got to be so cheerful about. Suddenly, there's a loud noise and Ben is so frightened he jumps into his flowerpot. Bill thinks the noise might be thunder, but Weed knows what it is and Slowcoach looks embarrassed, he says the noise is his tummy telling him he needs his breakfast. Bill, Ben and Weed burst out laughing and Ben falls out of his flowerpot. Slowcoach hopes when he returns with his breakfast, the flowerpot men would've learned some manners. Then Slowcoach's tummy rumbles again and Bill and Ben start to laugh. Whimsy is wondering if it's safe, but when Slowcoach walks past and his tummy rumbles again, she decides to stay in the drainpipe. Unfortunately, by the time Slowcoach gets back, it's not breakfast time at all, it's nearer tea time now. When Weed mentions the words 'tea time', Whoops appears and asks her and the flowerpot men if they've seen Whimsy at all, but they haven't. Whoops has invited Whimsy for tea but she hasn't turned up, then the worm starts to worry that something could've happened to the spider. Whoops thinks Whimsy might need his help, but as he's a worm it might take a while, so Bill and Ben agree to look for him. Just as Bill and Ben are passing Slowcoach, Ben shouts in his shell thinking Whimsy might be in there and making Slowcoach jump. He apologizes to Slowcoach and tells him that he's looking for Whimsy, and Slowcoach tells Ben that it's not likely for Whimsy to be in his shell and to clear off. Bill and Ben look for Whimsy everywhere, then Ben bumps into Bill and they both fall over. Then the flowerpot men see the web that Whimsy spun before she went up the drainpipe. Bill knows that spiders sometimes hide in their webs waiting for an unexpected fly to land on them, when the fly moves the web, they would send a message through the spiders who'd pop out to see what is going on. Bill and Ben start pinging the web hoping Whimsy would pop out, but when she doesn't, they decide that Whimsy isn't in this web. Whimsy hears the flowerpot men and starts shouting for help, Bill and Ben hear her and see her up the drainpipe. Just then, Bill has an idea - he goes to the end of the garden, jumps into the peg bag, pulls himself up to the top of the clothesline pole, jumps into the basket, pulls himself to the roof of the house, jumps into the gutter, ties one end of string to his waist and throws the other end to Ben. Bill jumps into the drainpipe, Ben grabs the string and Bill grabs Whimsy and now she is rescued. Unfortunately, Ben lets go of the string to clap his hands so Bill and Whimsy slide down the drainpipe and end up crashing into Ben, now all three of them are in a tumbled heap. Later, at the bottom of the garden, Whimsy is telling Weed and Whoops how Bill and Ben rescued her. Whoops thinks they should give the flowerpot men three cheers for their bravery, but Bill and Ben are fast asleep in their flowerpots so Whoops, Whimsy and Weed say the three cheers quietly, but the flowerpot men don't hear a thing. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whimsy * Whoops * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed and Whimsy Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert